


"Can I hold your hand?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Love Story [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: What started as a weird encounter, had muted into something deeper in the span of ten months. That day of April, Sakurai was just his friend’s cousin, but soon, he became someone special for him. About that day, Ninomiya confessed that he really tried to set them up, as he had thought, affirming that they would get along perfectly. Aiba shouted back at him that it was impossible, that he was wrong. However, the truth was different.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Can I hold your hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020! And, the first of 2020! Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Second part of the series, hope you like it ^^

The cold breeze of December was hitting him straight in his face, his legs were ice lollies by now and if it weren’t for his coat’s pockets, his hands would be the same.

“Tonight is really cold,” he said, hiding his nose under his scarf.

“Freezing cold,” Sakurai commented, wrapping himself tightly in his down jacket, before adding, “You didn’t have to accompany me home.”

“But I wanted to,” he affirmed.

What started as a weird encounter, had muted into something deeper in the span of ten months. That day of April, Sakurai was just his friend’s cousin, but soon, he became someone special for him. About that day, Ninomiya confessed that he really tried to set them up, as he had thought, affirming that they would get along perfectly. Aiba shouted back at him that it was impossible, that he was wrong. However, the truth was different.

He hated to admit it, but Nino did hit homerun. Sakurai and he seemed like two pieces of a puzzle which completed each other. Aiba was too impulsive while Sho reasoned a lot before doing anything, however, he was too hot-headed, and it was Masaki who had to calm him down many times. They were different and due to this necessary to each other.

By at the start of the summer, they had both fallen in love and it was pretty much obvious. The main issue was that they were too afraid to make the first step, and this would result in weird silences and longing gazes every now and then. Plus, their shyness didn’t help at all.

But finally, after pining so much, Sakurai and he were finally on their first date; there was no way that he would miss the chance to walk the other boy home. If Sho hadn’t accepted, then it would have been Masaki the one asking Sho to walk him home. He wanted to spend as much time as possible together with him.

“Thank you,” the shorter guy said, looking to his right, probably trying to hide his blush.

He wanted to say that he looked cute, that he wanted to steal a kiss from that full lips, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Being alone with Sho, outside the school’s building, was a first and that made him nervous. That’s why he looked away too, lowering his gaze.

At that moment, he noticed that their arms were brushing each other since there was not much space between them; it didn’t feel like that though, but more as their thick coats touching each other. If it were summer, it would have been skin-to-skin and it would have been totally different.

His eyes slowly moved to Sho’s right hand, which was currently in the coat’s pocket, sheltering there for surviving the cold weather. He wondered how his date would react if he joined their hands; would he be happy, or would he reject him?

At that thought, his hand started to sweat, causing Aiba to take it out and expose it to the cold air. Soon, even inside his coat is body felt hot, and the scarf around him wasn’t a warm presence anymore; he felt suffocated and all that due to the mere thought of holding hands with Sho.

“Is everything alright?” Sakurai questioned, finally bringing again his gaze on him.

“Yes, just a sudden burst of heat.”

“How could that even be possible?” the guy chuckled.

“My body temperature is high, you know,” Aiba said, hoping that the other wouldn’t catch his cover for his nervousness.

“Oh, really?”

Without warning, Sho brought that same hand he was thinking about before to his cheek, checking up if what he had said were true.

“It really is high,” he stated, smiling.

Masaki froze, and not because of the weather: Sakurai’s hand was soft and warm against his skin, causing a full blush to spread over his face. He was taken by surprise, but it was a pleasurable one, so, when the hand was removed and put back again, he didn’t think twice.

He brought his hand to the other guy’s pocket and, as soon as he came into contact with his hand, he held it.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Sakurai looked at him with wide eyes for a second, before averting them, “You’re already doing that.”

As he felt Sho intertwining their fingers together, Masaki couldn’t hold back a grin.


End file.
